citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water is a resource. It is one of the Utility resources, and also one of those that your citizens consume directly (meaning that it affects their satisfaction). Water is a map-dependent resource, so look for a map with stars in 'water' if you want to produce it. When you open the 'Resource>Ground Waters' layer you'll be able to see all regions on the map where you can pump out water. Your basic building that does this is: Water Tower ' Water tower' (cost: 5000/mo). You have to place it WITHIN the ground waters area, and when it's activated, it will 'eat up' part of it (a bubble centered on the tower). Which means, you can place only so many towers in a city. Hint: the area covered by the tower doesn't seem to affect its production; that means that the smaller part of the resource area it chops off, the better - you'll be able to place more towers before exhausting the supply. So, don't place it far into the bubble, place it as near the edge as possible - this way it'll 'eat up' a semi-circle, not a complete one. Water Storage ' Water storage' (5000/mo). A building that (not surprisingly) stores water, managing shortages and magically increasing total water production. You can place it once per every 3 towers. The storage DOES NOT need to be placed in the ground water area; so it produces water without actually diminishing the resource area! Place it as soon as available, instead of a tower. Also, when more become available, cluster them together, you'll see why. Water Treatment ' Water treatment' (12000/mo). This is an advanced building which improves water storage. It's available once per 2 storages, and you have to place it near one. It adds a great bonus to your water production, again without diminishing your resource area, so it's a must. It functions best if placed near many water storages, not only one, so that's why it's good to cluster storages together. Note: the tower, storage and treatment buildings consume additional electricity, so this is an added cost. Special buildings Note that after you run out of Water resource on the map, special buildings are the only way to further increase production of water in the city! '- Water Inc.' (20000/mo). This is the special 'water office', it becomes available once you reach a certain amount of water production, and it's found under 'Offices/special' (as well as all similar buildings). The building isn't a normal office (i.e., doesn't produce office services or pay taxes), instead it helps manage your water production, boosting it by +35%. A must for a city specializing in water production, and also the only way of enhancing water production once you've exhausted the resource areas. -''' Institute of water''' (40000/mo). The special water/education building. Again, available once you reach certain huge amount of water production. Boosts it by 40%, and also boosts your city education by 5%. - Water research lab (60000/mo). The pinnacle of water specialization, it boosts further production by 45%. Category:Freight Category:Token Category:Resources Category:Public Services Category:Utilities Category:Freight Category:Token Category:Resources Category:Public Services Category:Utilities Category:Freight Category:Token Category:Resources Category:Public Services Category:Utilities Category:Freight Category:Token Category:Resources Category:Public Services Category:Utilities